Superstar
by Alliando
Summary: Eren and Levi live in completely different worlds. Eren is just a college student who works at a music store, while Levi is an internationally famous pop singer on tour. When their paths cross as Levi visits the music store in disguise everyday to see Eren, they slowly develop feelings for each other. But they only have 10 days together before they have to part ways.
1. Music Store

The stage lights were far too bright. There was high pitched screaming that erupted from the crowd which sounded the same, no matter what country he toured in.

"_RIVIALLE! RIVIALLE! RIVIALLE!"_

Levi took a deep breath, this leather vest was fucking hot under the heavy lights. The jewellery around his neck jangled as he grasped the microphone to sing yet another pop song written out for him, another scripted line in his life.

The crowd screamed again as Levi sang, their piercing shrieks increasing in volume as he shed the vest and tossed it into the audience.

'_WE LOVE YOU!_'

It was so mundane.

"Good show!"

It was after the concert, and Hanji was running after Levi in her high studded leather boots that went _clop clop_ on the wet pavement.

She clapped Levi on the back.

"You really drove them wild there."

"Mhm. They're all the same though. All have the capacity to blow people's eardrums off. I may or may not eventually go deaf."

"That's my boy. Make em swoon at the next town, yeah? Win their hearts."

Levi sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. They only stayed in a state for about 10 days, which meant they should be leaving this town in about two.

"We'll see."

Eren was sitting on the floor next to his bed, headphones on and strumming his guitar. Half finished song lyrics were littered around him and cables crisscrossed across the floor from his guitar speakers. College life ensured that his room was permanently messy, despite Mikasa's annoyed protests.

He was absentmindedly humming to himself until Jean and Connie slammed open the door.

"Get up Jaeger!"

Eren jumped at the sudden intrusion, ripping off his headphones.

"What? I was in the middle of songwriting, you prat!"

"Excuse me? You should be begging on your knees, grateful!"

"Huh? Why would I do that for?!"

Marco poked his head through the door. "What Jean is trying to say, is that we got tickets! He won enough for all of us to go!"

The raven acted like this was a big deal, so he had no choice but to listen to what he had to say. Probably easier to let them spill than trying to kick them out so he could get back to playing.

"To see who?"

"_RIVIALLE_ of course!" Connie beamed.

"Jean didn't want to invite you, but he had no choice if he wanted Mikasa to come too."

...Rivialle? He heard Armin going on about it ever so often, but other than that he had no idea.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Who says I want to come? I'm not interested."

"Are you serious? Passing up the chance to see _the_ RIVIALLE? Have you gone insane?!"

Connie seemed genuinely concerned, like Eren had suddenly taken a blow to the head and was now delusional.

"Yep I'm serious. Now get the fuck out my room guys, I'm trying to make some music."

The trio looked at him in disbelief, stunned. Surely Eren knew about the singer...?

"Eren...you DO know who RIVIALLE is?"

Marco asked tentatively.

"Not particularly, I'm not interested in that pop bullshit that everyone seems so hyped up about."

"If this is about the time I tried to make you listen to What Does The Fox Say- "

"That's not it. I just don't want to go."

"Oh _come on_ Eren!"

It was Armin. His eyes were sparkling, and he was holding the ticket like it was made out of pure gold. Mikasa appeared next to him, also holding a ticket.

"RIVIALLE is the greatest singer alive and he's ON TOUR. IN _OUR_ TOWN. Oh please Eren, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Armin pulled that watery eyed puppy face; Eren was unfortunately not immune to this. He turned to his sister.

"Mikasa?"

She shrugged. "It sounds fun, I've listened to his songs and they're pretty good. Plus Armin really wants to go."

Eren sighed, he definitely wasn't getting out of this one. As childhood friends, it would be morally wrong not to go anywhere as a trio.

"Fine."

"ROADTRIP!" Sasha shrieked, and everyone cheered.

Eren sighed irritably, there was too many people in his room at once. He was bound to feel claustrophobic when he arrived at the concert.

"Alright guys I'm not hosting a party in my fucking room, I'd appreciate it if you got out."

"Yeah whatever Jaeger, go back to wanking."

"Shut up, horseface."

"Make sure you get prepped up man, its in the 12th . If you stay in your room all the time you'll grow mould." Connie remarked as they exited.

Ah. So that's why Mikasa and Armin wanted him to go. Typical of them to keep a constant lookout for his health.

Eren shook his head and put on his headphones; that was too much disturbance for one day.

Levi carefully hitched up his trenchcoat and put on his inconspicuous-looking shades. He had to take great care in concealing his identity if he didn't want people mobbing him wherever he went. The big hat looked rather ridiculous on him because of his short stature, but he needed it for protection.

The short popstar gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered the last fan he met actually had the balls to actually try lick him.

It took a hefty amount of hand sanitizer and showering to get the disgusting feel of tongue off his skin.

This particular getup had its advantages, most people averted their eyes and walked on the other side of the sidewalk as they saw Levi walking towards them. Probably assumed he was a mobster of some sort.

Which was good, he liked walking by himself down the streets of the towns he toured in.

A seemingly quiet and dusty music store caught his eye, and he was drawn into it.

Levi pushed open the door, and a soft tinkling noise of a bell announced his arrival much to his annoyance. Lines of guitars and musical instruments were propped on the walls of the store, but he couldn't see them too clearly as the lighting was pretty dark and only filtered sunlight illuminated them.

He walked across the matted carpet and admired the bookshelves that contained many different music sheets and lyrics. There was also a grand piano at the back, he remembered when he used to play and he clicked his tongue from the nostalgia.

A quiet noise from the side drew his attention, jolting him out of his temporary funk. So there were other human beings in this store after all.

He decided to check it out.

Levi walked tentatively across the grey carpet and looked at the other side of the bookshelf.

The soft sunlight revealed a teenager, sitting on the desk behind a cash register.

The cashier looked up, and to his surprise he was extraordinarily attractive. He didn't know why he hasn't spotted him earlier.

He had big emerald eyes, and cute messed up brown locks that scattered along his forehead. And those cheekbones that jutted across his face... Normally the singer was never usually impressed by looks, but sitting here was the exception.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Levi realized he was staring, and he shook his head as he hesitantly lingered among the bookshelves.

"Just browsing."

The cashier raised his eyebrows a little, before continuing half reading the battered magazine.

Of course Levi didn't move, and continued to observe the teenager than had captured his interest.

He noticed that he was the first customer for the day, as several guitar magazines was strewn across the table in an effort to keep the teenage mind occupied as well as headphones around his tan neck.

For the first time in his life, he was hesitant on what to do. He felt annoyed that a simple commoner working at a grungy music store had enraptured him. After all, he was an internationally famous singer, who had millions of fans alike to choose from.

But what was going on here? Barely a sentence had been exchanged between them yet the pit of Levi's stomach was writhing uncomfortably. Maybe he hasn't had enough to eat that day.

Biting his lip in annoyance, he finally chose to tear himself from his position and walk reluctantly back out the store.

Eren wasn't sure about the customer whom had started to arrive every day at 3PM sharp.

It was too hot in the room for a trenchcoat as the heating was turned all the way up, and why was he wearing sunglasses indoors? Maybe doing this once would not have aroused much interest, but this stranger wore this attire every time he entered.

He himself was simply wearing a loose black band T-shirt with a dog tag and jeans. The guy probably would be sweating underneath that disguise.

The short looking man was trying to sift through the lyric sheets that were on the top shelf; Eren got up to help him.

"Here." He leaned over him to grab the box and suddenly noticed how the man stepped back as they nearly touched.

"I didn't need your help, brat." The voice answered smoothly.

Wait a minute, this guy was rude. Annoyance bubbled up inside Eren at the comment.

"Sorry sir. Isn't that what you wanted?" He bit out.

"Nope. You can try again if you want to."

Eren huffed; he didn't want to deal with this bullshit. Making his way back to the desk, he picked up a magazine and sat back down.

It was Day 3, and the weirdo still hadn't done anything except browse. He glanced at him from behind the magazine, wondering why he always had that ridiculously large hat on. It prevented him from seeing his face, which was what Eren really wanted to see.

Sometimes he could feel the guy's stare on him, which for some weird reason made Eren's heart beat faster and palms sweat as he read stiffly underneath the intent gaze. This happened around four times each day.

The day after that, Eren decided to see if he could manage to get that man to take off a bit of his disguise. No impure intentions, just enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Do you want me to take your coat?"

Eren finally said it. His pulse sped up as the sentence tumbled out.

"So you can steal it? No thanks."

Damn. Well Eren wasn't giving up without a fight, that was for sure.

"Alright then. Can you please take it off? Your appearance is rather...worrying."

"_Worrying?_" The man smirked. "Please don't try hit on your customers."

Eren blushed furiously, mortified.

"I-I didn't mean-_"_ He stammered, obviously thrown. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"You're blushing all the way down to your neck. Are you sure?"

Pointing out his deep flush made something in Eren snap, and he bit his lip before stepping towards him in a flash of anger.

"_Why you-_"

There was a loud crash as he moved forward, sending a pile of old music books falling on top of them in his haste.

"Ouch..."

He blinked from his position on the ground, wincing inwardly at the sharp pain on his head.

The stranger's hat had been knocked to the ground and his sunglasses were now askew.

Eren almost cheered, until he realized that the pair of eyes were piercing into him in a blinding silver glare that stopped his breath.

Oh...this guy. He was beautiful.

Now that the hat was off, Eren could see that he had a neat undercut, and a slender frame that seemed to highlight how pale he was.

He gaped at him for a second, and quickly looked away.

Levi on the other hand- was on the brink of panicking. The cashier boy had probably recognized him by now. In a few seconds he was bound to be assaulted and demanded an autograph.

"I-I'm really sorry about that, are you alright?"

The green eyes were on him again.

"I'm fine."

That was...unexpected. So there was a soul out there who didn't know his name.

Levi removed the crooked sunglasses and unbuttoned the trenchcoat, to the cute cashier boy's surprise.

He tossed the coat towards him, who caught it and looked at him in confusion.

"Happy?" Levi smirked. "Didn't think you would go to such lengths to get my clothes off."

"Oh...ah-No! I was just curious..." The turquoise eyes averted his gaze, and looked back again shyly. "On what you looked like?"

This brat really was adorable. Levi had a sudden urge to touch that soft brown hair, and he almost reached out until the little shit opened his mouth again.

"...What's your name?" The teenager blurted out.

Well that ruined the mood. He retracted his arm.

If he said his stage name the whole delusion would be shattered. Levi wanted to drag on this game of being a simple civilian a bit longer; it had been ages since he'd been treated like an ordinary person and not as RIVIALLE, the famous pop singer. He decided to avoid the question.

"Oh? Is this a new pick up line? Besides of course letting a stack of books fall on top of my head. Very charming."

"Sorry about that. And no- well since you're pretty much a regular now, you should tell me your name."

"Should I? Don't get ahead of yourself there. You tell me your name first."

"...Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Well _Jaeger_, can't say I'm happy to say this but the name's Levi. Or you could call me sir."

"_Sir?_ But you're shorter than I am."

So he reveals his name and gets insulted. That was liberating.

"Excuse me? Wanna go, brat?"

"No-no, I was kidding!" Eren laughed as he tried to muffle the sound with his hand.

"So, Levi."

The sound of his name being spoken by those lips made Levi's heart jump.

"I've noticed you've been in this store for the past 4 days, and you haven't even made a single purchase."

Oh. That.

"Been watching me, Eren?"

"Yeah, well you are our only customer. You hang around the piano at the back a lot."

"Well I used to play. Do you want me to teach you sometime?"

Eren's features lit up. "Y-yeah! I'd love that."

"So it's a date then." Levi smirked.

"W-w-" Eren stuttered. "Huh?"

Levi nearly laughed at the growing blush reaching the teenager's ears, it was terribly endearing.

"I'll be in here tomorrow then, Eren."

Levi was glanced at his watch and tutted, he was late to rehearsal. He was going to get a big chewing out from Hanji.

"Uh yes...! See you then...Levi." Eren awkwardly handed the trenchcoat and accessories back to him.

Levi nodded, and left the store feeling...light. Looks like the crowd tonight would be getting a good show; he never was one to be in a pleasant mood. He also felt a sense of impatience and elation, he needed the time to pass quicker.

"Eren...That's a nice name."

He looked up at the darkening sky, wishing that there wasn't such a vast difference between them.

6 more days.

**  
Hey guys! This is my first SNK fic, so don't judge too harshly! :) I was inspired by Levi's seiyuus song and upon hearing it I HAD to write a fic on him being a rockstar. Please leave a comment on what you thought so I can be motivated to update! xx  
- Alliandoalice**


	2. Piano

- 7:30PM, Backstage -

"Hurry up Levi, you're going to be late for the show! You can't disappoint your adoring fans." Hanji pestered, rapping on the door until said person looked up from applying his make up.

"If by adoring you mean annoying, then sure." The singer replied absently, putting the make up brush back into its bag and picking up the eyeliner. "They can wait."

Hanji walked over to the mirror in which he was studying himself in. "You seem distracted." She said carefully.

Levi ignored her, clicking his tongue as his eyeliner smudged. He reached out for a wipe.

"I really wish you would allow the makeup girls in, it is their job." Hanji sighed, running her hand through her hair. "You have to be on soon. What has been running through your head the past week anyway? You were actually late to a rehearsal."

"Trust you to be so observant."

"And you're always going into town. You usually don't go sightseeing." She smiled devilishly, adding a wink for effect. "If you know what I mean."

Levi sighed, slipping the silver rings onto his slender fingers. "What are you implying, Hanji? I can't make out a damn word that comes out of your mouth."

"You met someone, didn't you?" She teased. "Make sure you don't get too attached. Unless she's a celebrity too, then that's all good."

"How did we come to this conclusion."

"10 minutes!" Petra called, her hair was up and she was already dressed up in a leather sleeveless jacket. It was short enough to reveal her waist and her glimmering silver bellybutton piercing.

One glance at the two and she folded her arms in annoyance. "Are you still not done?" She cried, exasperated. "If anything, you should be first ready. Your backup dancers shouldn't be the ones reminding you."

"That's what I was trying to tell him." Hanji replied offhandedly, pretending that the conversation hadn't steered off in a whole different direction. "My boy takes so long prettying his face that he forgets about the concert altogether. Here."  
She grabbed Levi's costume off the rack and shoved it towards him.

"Rude." He remarked. "I'm not going on stage looking like the plague." Levi raised an eyebrow at the bundle in his arms. "Or wearing a leather bondage outfit."

"That's what you're wearing, R-I-V-I-A-L-L-E. Now go, and of course don't forget to-

"Win their hearts?"

She smiled. "That's right."

Levi shook his head as lifted the curtain.  
Hanji was wrong. For once it hadn't the crowds whom hearts had been stolen.

It was his.

-

"This is B flat."

Levi was leaning over a blushing Eren, demonstrating how to play the piano.

"Place your hands here, Eren." He said softly, sending shivers up Eren's spine.

The teenager put his fingers on the keys and tentatively began to play a couple notes from the piano sheet he had found stored up on one of the bookshelves.

"Good job. You've nearly got the hang of it."

Eren brightened, and continued to play until he could suddenly feel Levi moving in closer to his ear.

"W-what are you-"

"Don't mind me, keep going."

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

Levi admired the blush that was spreading to his ears, and wondered if he touched it he would be scalded.

He decided to find out for himself.  
So he bit it.

"WAH!"

Eren toppled out of the seat and fell to the ground, face flaming.

"What was THAT for?!" He yelled, hands clutched over his ear. Eren trailed off when he realized that Levi was actually ...laughing.

His normal piercing glare was gone, instead his eyes were crinkled and shining with mirth.

"Y-you should see the look on your face, dumb brat." He gasped between bouts of laughter.

Eren smiled, he really did love the sound Levi made when he was happy.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot on the floor? Get your ass up."

Eren reached out a hand and Levi pulled him up. He thrust the piano sheets towards him. "Pick another song and practice that one."

"Fine, your highness. Any other orders?"

"Don't get sarcastic on me. I'm trying to teach you, and I'm doing it without getting paid."

Which was a big deal, for Levi. Shop keepers even paid him money to eat at their café once they recognized him.

"Fine then. Le-vi is the big-gest twat." Eren sang, hitting a piano key at each syllable. "And he weeaars weird clothes- with a hat."

"That was terrible."

"It's the truth."

Levi rolled his eyes, what's it to him if he wore a hat on top of a hoodie when he went out? It was for protection. Eren always had to go mega fashion police on his ass.

"Hey, we should do duets together!" Eren said enthusiastically. "I can sing the high notes on my guitar, and you can sing the bass notes on the piano!"

Levi froze. "I don't sing." He replied bluntly.

Eren pouted. "Why not? It can't be that bad."

It was so ironic that he would've laughed if it wasn't his situation. He felt a sudden urge to throw up.

"...Nothing. I promise I'll sing for you another time."

"When's that?"

That was a good question. Why was Levi even doing this? He knew he couldn't afford to make stupid promises. He would leave in 5 days, never to see Eren again. What was the point-

"Are you alright? You look pale."

Those stupid green eyes were boring into him and making him lose his mind. But then again, they always had that effect.

"I'm fine." He replied impassively.

"Are those nights at work tiring you out? You always have to leave at 5."

"Yeah." He replied, propping his elbow up and staring him down. "You take up all my free time so I can't sleep."

Eren looked mortified for a second, and quickly looked away in embarrassment.  
He stuttered a bit before saying, "Y-you can sleep here. If you want."

"Are you offering yourself up as a pillow? How kind of you, Eren."

The teenager only had a second's warning before he was crash tackled back into the ground.

"Ow! That's twice, today!" He moaned as his back hit the wall.

"Just shut up and behave like a proper pillow alright? You offered it."  
Levi replied as he positioned his head comfortably on Eren's lap.

"Well...That's because I'm worried about you." He said quietly.

That straightforward statement hit Levi hard, he could feel his ears turning crimson. He suddenly wished they weren't the only ones in the store.

"...You shouldn't be."

He couldn't bring himself to look directly into that face. The singer simply wanted to savor this moment, replay it a thousand times in this head and perhaps look back on it in a few years as a pleasant yet distant memory.

Levi would continue singing as RIVIALLE, living in luxury with people at his beck and call. Eren would eventually settle down with a nice girl and forget him.

...But he was selfish, and he wanted more.

"Sorry, Eren." He muttered into his shirt.

"What for? I don't mind..." Eren slowly ran his fingers through the black silk strands.

Levi's chest ached, so he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of Eren's heart until he fell asleep.

-

"What's up with Eren recently?" Connie  
whispered. The group had organized to meet at the café near the college for lunch, and were currently ordering their drinks.

"I don't know. He seems happy?" Marco replied, sipping on his mocha. Connie gave him a look. "Which is totally out of character of course."

"Mmhm." Sasha mumbled between bites of her Subway. "He hasn't tried to pick a fight with Jean all week."

They glanced sideways at Eren who was still queued in line, headphones positioned on his neck and singing to himself.

"His happy aura pisses me off." Jean said grumpily, leaning back on the leather seat.

"Always the downer, Jean."

"Ah, here comes Mikasa and Armin!" Sasha waved enthusiastically to the pair. "Over here!"

They spotted the group and quickly headed on over. "Hey guys." Armin smiled as they approached the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

Mikasa put down the coffees and macchiato and took her seat next to Sasha. "Is it about Eren?"

"Wah, you caught us." Connie grinned. "We're wondering why he's been so happy the last week."

Armin sat down and checked his phone. "It's love." He stated.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed at once, making the drinks spill.

"Eren in love?"

"EREN. Out of all people."

"No way."

"Really?!"

"I'll kill them."

The last one came from Mikasa.

Before they could discuss it any further, Eren appeared at the table and sat down absentmindedly, still humming to himself. They stared as they heard him sing something vaguely like "twat."

"Uhh...Eren?" Jean frowned.

"Mmm?"

Connie and Sasha grinned at each other. "Do you want to tell us something?"

"I think you should be explaining why Mikasa is death glaring me, actually." Eren replied as he blew on his espresso.

"Because apparently you're in love."

Eren dropped his cup and its entire contents over his shirt.

"N-no! No way!" He yelled defensively.

His friends reached out for tissues, laughing. "I'll take that as a yes?" Armin said, helping him mop up the mess.

"Who is it, Eren?" Mikasa's eyes blazed. "Introduce me to them."

"I don't-"

"Your ears are red. Just fess up." Jean yawned.

They all stared at him expectantly, he grimaced a little as he caved in to the pressure.  
. "...Some guy. At my part time job." Eren looked away, face flaming.

"Ooh! A guy? Are you two dating?" Connie asked, leaning over the table.

"No we aren't. But he comes to the store at the same time every day."

"I KNOW!" Sasha fumbled through her purse, and unearthed a crumpled piece of paper. "Ask him to come with you to the concert!" She shoved the ticket towards him, eyes sparkling.

"What? But this is yours!"

"Don't worry about it. My dad works with the box office, we can get as many tickets as we want."

Eren looked at the crumpled ticket, eyes wide.  
"...Thankyou, Sasha."

That's right. He'll invite Levi to the concert on a date, and confess his feelings then.

He smoothed out the piece of paper so he could read the date, written in big letters across the top.

Row A, Seat 15. 12th of June.

-  
-In some 5 star hotel, 2:30 AM-  
20 minutes away from Campus

Hanji was cleaning her glasses, her hair down and her bangs pinned to the top of her head with a clip. Her favourite reality tv program was on, and the sounds of the contestants arguing with each other filled the room.

She knew that Levi disliked this sort of thing, which was partly why she loved it. During tours Hanji would always nip over to Levi's room, because since he was the celebrity he always got the best tv and the most spacious lounge. Plus bouncing on the beds with company was much more fun than being by herself.

Grabbing a cookie from room service, she wondered about the person Levi had met. Hanji could hear the sounds of splashing water as the said man was washing off his makeup in the bathroom.

She supported anything that made Levi happy, since he always had an ever permanent glare etched onto his face.  
But as his manager, she was supposed to forbid any sort of "relations" between the singer and his fans. It would be a huge scandal, and his popularity will plummet if it ever got out.

Hanji sighed, it really was hard trying to separate the line from "good friend wanting to support your love life," from "strict manager on a schedule who has no time for this."

"RIVIALLE~" She called. "Stop stressing over your face already, we need to discuss timetable changes."

Levi emerged from the bathroom, hair slicked back and towel over his shoulder.

"You're in here again? The manager does get a room you know."

"Yeah yeah, kick me out later." She waved a hand dismissively. "Just listen to your schedule. You have a day off here, another two shows on the 11th and 12th and then we're leaving for lllinois on the 13th."

Levi only half listened to Hanji rambling on about his timetable and "Oh my god RIVIALLE pay attention for once in your goddamn life" a few times as he stared vaguely at the date on the sheet.

The 13th.

He felt nauseous. Levi threw down the towel and grabbed the clothes lying on the bedspread.

"Levi? Hey! What's wrong?" Hanji cried out in alarm.

He barged past her, threw his hoodie on and opened the door.

"Sir? Where are you going?" The bodyguard outside looked at Levi in surprise. "Stop, you can't go out at this hour-"

He roughly wrenched his hand away from the suited man and made his way to the lift.

"...Don't go after him." It was Hanji, and she sighed as they watched Levi's retreating back. "He's got things to sort out."

-

Outside, Levi had walked and walked until he had no idea where he was anymore. Not that he cared anyway.  
College students milled here and there, probably trying to find their drunken way home.

"RIVIALLE?"

Oh shit.

"Oh my god! It IS him!"

A group of girls stared at him and shrieked, they began to run over while simultaneously rummaging through their purses.

Levi could tell that there was no point in running for it, so he reluctantly faced the drunk college girls.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we get to meet you in person! Can I have your autograph?" They all blabbered at once.

Levi gave a forced smirk and the mask was back on. "Anything for you." They blushed and squealed at each other, bouncing in excitement.

He managed to scrawl his signature onto a purse, tote bag, receipt and face (?) while looking for the nearest escape route to avoid any more human interaction.

"Thank you so much!"

They waved their goodbyes while giggling to each other in hushed whispers.

"Oh my gosh, he's smaller than I thought! He looked so much bigger on stage."

"RIVIALLE was so hot, and he was so kind to us!"

"Aaah, I wish I could date him!"

Levi bit his lip irritably. People always had that first impression, when in reality no one bothered getting to know the real him. They were only interested in RIVIALLE, the famous superstar.

He still felt like shit, perhaps he'll try find a convenience store and buy something for his headache. He tugged his hood further over his head.

Wandering into a nearby 7-Eleven, Levi picked up a packet of smokes. He looked into his jacket pockets and emerged with $700... in cash. Cursing, he shoved it back inside knowing that he was bound to get mugged like this.

"Sorry sir, may I please see some identification?" The bored cashier asked as she looked suspiciously at his face which was hidden from under the hood.

"I'm not underage." He snapped, before another wave of nausea hit him and his knees buckled.

"Ah! Are you alright? Young man?" The plump lady looked over the counter.

Levi gripped the counter to steady himself, breathing shallowly. He felt lightheaded and he was sweating, he needed to lie down or-

"Levi?"

Someone was behind him, carrying a shopping bag and an anxious expression.

It was Eren.

**-Hope you guys liked that update! I was so surprised that so many people read and enjoyed it?! Thankyou so so much for all the kudoses and the comments!**

If you're curious on the song, just look up the tumblr tag fic: superstar and there should be an audio post :)

-Alliandoalice


	3. Guitar

"Levi!"

It was nearly 3 in the morning, yet the green-eyed shit somehow still miraculously happened to show up.

_Fucking spectacular._

"...Eren? How the hell-" Levi began, letting go of the desk.

Unfortunately he had gauged his ability to stand up wrong and stumbled, but Eren launched himself forward to catch him as he fell.

"Are you okay? Let me help you." The muffled voice said worriedly, he couldn't hear much because his face was currently buried into his chest.

"I don't need your help..." Levi murmured tiredly into Eren's shoulder. "What are you doing here, you goddamn stalker?"

He seemed surprised at the question as there was a brief pause. "-Shopping, I _am _still a student. Why are you so close to campus anyway? Did you walk all the way here?" Eren said anxiously to the singer leaning on him.

"What if I did...ugh- so fucking tired.." Levi's vision was growing hazy, the knot in his stomach began to unravel at Eren's warmth.

"Holy shit Levi, you're freezing," A voice said from far away. "Let me get you home."

Like hell Levi was going to let Eren into the hotel.

"Nice try, Eren," he mumbled. But no."

"Hey you," The cashier called out suddenly. "If you're not going to buy anything get out. Take the sick one with you." She looked annoyed, stupid teenagers on her night-shift was not what she needed right now.

"Alright Levi, get off." No answer. "...Uh, you there?"

Eren peered underneath the dark bangs. Levi's eyes were shut, and he was breathing in and out softly.

Ah. He's asleep.

Sighing, he realized that he had no option but to take Levi back to his dorm. Eren carefully lifted him onto his back, and arranged the pale limbs so they were around his neck.

Levi was surprisingly light. He had no trouble carrying him outside the automated doors and into the darkened street. Had the man eaten enough? The teenager couldn't remember a time when he'd seen him eating at all.

Now illuminated by the street lamps, he could now see how pale and worn out Levi was. His icy glare always made him appear solid and intimidating; but now that they were closed he seemed so fragile.

It would probably be best if he avoided the mass of students around before they asked questions about the small man on his back. Technically people who weren't attending the college weren't allowed in the dorms.

He listened to the regulated breathing on his neck, and smiled.

-

Levi woke up to the sounds of rain. He blinked drowsily, shifting underneath the covers. It was really warm, which was weird, he never recalled hotel rooms ever being this cozy.

...Huh?

Suddenly he realized he was in a soft bed, covered in a mountain of different coloured duvets and blankets. Wait. This wasn't the hotel bed with its large mattress and thin white sheets.

Levi looked down at his clothes. Instead of his hoodie, he was wearing a striped sweater that was three sizes too big for him. He stared at it briefly, it looked well worn. Turning his head around at his surroundings, he realized where he was.

It was a college bedroom. Band posters, a guitar, wires and speakers, sheets and a heap of rubbish littered the floor. He crinkled his nose at the mess; it was filthy. There were probably more clothes and boxers on the furniture than in the dresser.

What the hell was he doing last night? He vaguely remembered leaving the hotel and walking a lot. So how did he end up here?

There was a timid knock on the door, and Levi looked up. It creaked open, and it was Eren, carrying two cups of coffee.

"You're up." He looked relieved, his features smoothing out as he realized the occupant on the bed was actually alive.

Levi stared at him wordlessly. The only sound was the rain continuing to pelt against the window, showing no signs of relenting.

Eren tilted his head anxiously in the silence. "Ummm... Are you alright?" He wondered if it was okay to enter, despite it being his bedroom.

Levi lifted a hand- (well attempted to, since the sleeve was too long and it just flopped) indicating to the room.

"...What the fuck is this, Eren?" He said slowly and deliberately, trying to keep his voice steady.

The teenager had the decency to look uncomfortable underneath the raven's steely glare.

"Um, you passed out last night- at the convenience store. So I carried you here to my dorm so you could sleep." He explained. "But uh- you looked really cold, so I gave you my jumper and covered you in blankets."

Levi stiffened in memory of last night's events. How stupid was he, to simply barge into the streets at 3AM and somehow end up near Eren's college? And even worse, make an ass of himself and then faint on him while doing so. Well it was true that he was horribly stressed and fatigued at the time, but it was no excuse.

"Do you want coffee? I made some." Eren smiled hesitantly. He was nervous, Levi's messy bed hair and ruffled expression as he huddled in his jumper was overwhelming him.

"...Thanks, Jaeger." Levi eyed him warily. The singer accepted the steaming mug, warming his hands with them through the sleeves. He tried sipping on it, nearly burning his tongue off. Damn, that kid liked his beverages scalding.

Eren sat down next to him and practically chugged his down, much to Levi's fascination. Realizing he was staring too much, he tore his gaze away  
hastily.

Levi turned to Eren, who was still staring concentratedly at the creamy swirl in his coffee. "Hey Eren, where's my hoodie?" He needed to scavenge the little belongings he had taken with him and leave. Hanji would be so mad.

"Oh, it's on the chair." The kid sounded strange. He waved vaguely at the study desk near the laptop. Levi frowned, what the hell was wrong with him?

Only when he got up and picked up the black fabric, it dawned on him what he had left in the pockets.

"Is that what you do at night, Levi?" Eren's eyes were now fixed accusingly on him, his jaw set. "For your job."

"_Shit_" was Levi's first thought. Did he find out about RIVIALLE? If only those stupid girls didn't recognize him-ugh. No point in thinking about that now.

"What do you mean, brat?" Levi said softly, looking challengingly into the forest green. "Spit it out."

Eren took a steadying breath as he put down his empty cup. "I mean, are you..." He began hesitantly, "Selling - illegal things?"

He blinked. ...Illegal things?  
"-Ppft." Levi nearly dropped the mug, accidentally spilling some of the coffee on himself in an attempt not to laugh. Was he serious? Oh god, that idiot.

"Are you implying I sell drugs? Wow, you give me way too much credit than I bargained for." He grinned, propping his elbow on the bed. "What's next, gonna accuse me of being a prostitute?"

"W-what? No!" Eren flapped his hands guiltily, realizing his mistake. "It's just you would never tell me about your job-"

"I can be your whore, if you want me to." Levi cut him off, moving closer to him on the bed.  
"Levi?" Eren's face turned pink and instinctively scooted back at the close contact. Unfortunately there was little space and he felt his back press up against the wall, the distance between the two now very small.

Levi hooked his chin up, and stared directly into Eren's flushed face and wide eyes. "Are you willing to submit to me, Jaeger?" He mocked seductively. "A lot of people would pay to be in your position..."

Eren swallowed thickly, the hot breath was too close. "Stop it, Levi. This isn't a joke."

"Or is it really? How I would love to taint an innocent virgin like you-"

Something dark flashed across Eren's face and in a split second Levi was pushed into the headboard, his head banging loudly against it. In the next moment following that, his wrists were so pinned roughly and suddenly above his head that he could feel it bruising underneath the calloused hands.

Eren caught Levi's shocked expression, moonlit eyes wide as his grip tightened. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked and barely breathing; the air thick with sexual tension.

The sound of thunder as it rumbled across the grey sky -peculiarly the same shade as Levi's eyes- snapped Eren out of it. He released him, mouth opening in apology.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Eren," Levi interrupted, caressing his reddened wrists as he looked away. "My fault for teasing you." Holy shit, looks like he guessed wrong. Definitely not innocent.

There was an awkward silence, only punctuated by the sounds of shuffling in the hall as other students did their morning business.

"...I see you play guitar." Levi pointed out.

"-Ah, yeah I do," Eren nodded a bit too quickly. "I got it cheap from where I work, half price for employees."

He brushed his hair back, Levi decided he liked the way the brown locks fell across his forehead.

"Let's hear it, then." Anything to fill in the awkwardness, it was getting suffocating.  
Eren stood up from the bed and retrieved the electric guitar, taking good care not to bump it against anything.  
He plugged in the speakers to the guitar and hooked his headphones around his neck.

"Anything in particular you want me to play?"

Levi shook his head. It was likely he'd know the song anyway, since he listened to popular music often. Not that he liked it of course- but because he had to because of the competition. Had to gauge your enemies if you wanted to be on top.

"You just pick."

Eren nodded. He strummed it a little to check if it was tuned, then he began to play.

It was an addicting rhythm, it echoed in sync with the pounding rain. Once he got really into it, he built it up; nodding his head to the beat.

The pop star recognized the tune, unsurprisingly. He listened to him play for a minute, but eventually at some point in the song he started humming to the song.

Eren smiled as he noticed it, and began to sing. _"Don't hold your breath, I'm not losing sleep over you; I'm Mr Reckless, with a capital R!"  
_  
Levi scowled, the brat was trying to make him sing along.

"Come on, you promised." Eren reminded, as he continued to strum the guitar. _"I'm Mr Reckless, and you're defenceless."  
_  
"Ugh, fine." Levi replied reluctantly, the lyrics of the song already in his head.  
_  
The best you've never had...  
The best, you've never had_

"I'm the devil on your shoulder," Eren sang, _"I'm the conscience in your mind."_

"-It's okay when, it's hiding in disguise." Levi joined in smoothly.

Eren's eyes widened, breath hitching. Levi was freakishly good. Why he didn't he want to sing?

_"Your loose lips let, Let the words slide."  
_  
_"It's safe to say that, I'm not into it!"_ They harmonized.

"See, you're an amazing singer," Eren looked at him breathlessly, wincing as Levi punched him in the arm.

"Just shut up and sing before I regret it." Levi looked away, blushing a bit at the comment. Although he was complimented about his singing a thousand times on a daily basis, somehow Eren's made his heart flip.

_"-Good luck with killing time  
You won't be killing mine." _Eren continued, side glancing at Levi.

_"I'll do my best, to always be on your mind."_ They sang together, perfectly in sync.

Grinning at each other at how nicely their voices blended in with one another's, they continued singing in a duet like fashion until the end of the song.

-

Levi looked at the overcast sky, it was mid-afternoon and it was still pouring. They had listened to Eren's iPod on shuffle for the past hour, taking turns on playing covers on the music they liked.

It had been really fun, but Levi was still hadn't budged from his position in the duvet. Eren grinned at this, such a warmth addict.

"Aren't you gonna get out of my bed?" Eren called out.

"No chance, Jaeger. I own this bed now." Levi positioned himself on top of the pile of duvets and pillows. "I'm the king of this shitty mountain and you should bow down to your- ow!"

The pillow hit his face head on, effectively cutting Levi off as he toppled off the pile. He looked at Eren in annoyance. The only time that he remembered having something thrown at him was when at a particularly bad concert a fan threw their bra into his face. Not exactly appealing afterwards when that photo became viral on the Internet.

"Dethroned. You don't own anything." Eren told the striped heap. On second thoughts it was probably true the guy could buy the bed, with that amount of cash he had on him.

"Such a shame, the mountain does make you taller." He added cockily.

Levi grabbed the pillow and with a loud thwack, hit Eren hard enough that he was sent reeling. "Mffh! What the fuck, that hurt!" He grabbed the pillow and threw it back, but it missed and hit the wall instead.

"Picking a fight, brat?" Levi challenged.

"You nearly assassinated me with that last shot." Eren replied, a glint in his eye as he held the pillow up.

_Bzzt...Bzztt...  
_  
The phone vibrated on the desk, interrupting them. A green notification flashed on the screen, as well as multiple texts.

"Oh shit, I have a lecture!" Eren said in panic. He grabbed the phone to text Armin back, he was never late.

"Can't you just skip?" Levi still held fast onto his pillow.

"I can't," Eren gave him a lopsided smile. "Our family isn't really well off, my dad worked years for my college tuition fee." He stared fixedly at the phone. "He had to pay for Mikasa's too. I had to promise I'd go to each class."

Finance issues huh, Levi thought. He had that once. Homeless, jobless and addicted to drugs before Hanji came along and picked him up after hearing him sing. It wasn't that hard to work his way into the music industry; he just delivered everything the fans and the media wanted and soon enough RIVIALLE was on the top of the charts. Not having enough money was now a lost memory.

Levi got up from the bed. "I guess that's my cue to leave?"

"-Don't go!" Eren burst out. He realized what he had just shouted, and blushed vehemently.  
"I-I mean, it's still raining outside...I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, classes only take an hour or so."

Levi raised an eyebrow, the brat wanted him to stay? "Are you sure?"

The student grabbed his coat in one hand and his phone in the other. "Yes, so please stay. You need more time to rest or you'll collapse again." Eren paused at the doorway. "There's food in the mini-fridge, help yourself. I'll be back soon okay?"

Levi felt like he was a housewife seeing her husband off to work. He rolled his eyes at this. Fucking Jaeger. "Fine. See you in an hour, little shit."

Eren smiled, he really was cute. "See you soon, Levi."

As the singer watched him leave the room, he wondered how many times he would hear that line before they had to part for real.

-  
There was a big commotion in the halls, word got out about the singer was walking the streets near campus.

"Apparently RIVIALLE was here last night!" A girl with long plaits chattered excitedly. "A friend of a friend met him, he even signed her purse!"

Eren sighed irritably, he was tired of hearing about the celebrity. He had other things to worry about today, like Levi waiting in his bedroom.

"No way! Are you serious?" Armin pushed his way through the crowd surrounding the gossiper, eyes sparkling. "Where was he?"

"No Armin, we're not going to go looking for him." Eren pulled his friend out of the surge of students.

"Oh please, Eren! I want his autograph for my book!"

"Armin, I don't actually care." Eren replied, massaging his forehead. "This RIVIALLE guy is touring in our area, so what if someone sees the dude on the street? It's not exactly uncommon."

"Eren, you should feel more enthusiastic about this." The blonde protested. "I thought you liked music and bands."

"Well I'm going to the concert, right? I don't really want to go on a man-hunt before my lecture." Eren comforted, feeling kind of bad. Armin was really good at guilt tripping people.

"You'll see why everyone's so hyped up about him when you see him on stage." He pouted as he rearranged his folders.

Eren rolled his eyes at this. "Can we just get to class, and forget about RIVIALLE?"

Armin smirked as they entered the lecture hall.  
"That's not going to happen and you know it."

Levi was alone in Eren's room, which seemed a lot lonelier without him in it. After debating for a minute whether he should get out of his cozy nest, he finally heaved himself off the bed.

It was hard to navigate past all the shit on the floor. Levi almost made it to the fridge before he tripped on a fucking cord and crashed into the desk, making notes and sheets of paper fall haphazardly across the floor.

Cursing, he bent down to pick them up. Levi was going to make absolute sure Eren would clean his post-apocalyptic room when he came back, this mess was a danger to society. Danger to him, anyway.

As he picked up a sheet and made it to stack neatly in a pile, he noticed that it had several scribblings all over it. It didn't look like homework, rather it looked like lyrics to a song. Levi glanced at the title, it simply said "_Un-named_."

As he started to briefly skim through the sheet, it appeared to him that Eren had composed it himself. Quite the talented one, Levi thought. It was actually pretty decent.

He looked back at the stack of paper he was gathering, and it dawned on him that all of the sheets of paper- every last one- were lyrics to songs that Eren had created.

Levi settled himself in a comfortable position on the floor, attention now caught. As he started to read, he began to notice a distinct pattern about them.

The bottom half of the pile had lyrics that were mostly about loneliness and pain. Levi's heart ached a bit as he read one, it really was devastating- it felt like he had uncovered a treasure trove of Eren's true feelings and emotions that he had never spoke aloud.

But as he continued skimming the pages to the most recently written, the songs  
began to take on a new turn. It appeared that Eren was writing with more frequency, the words written down hastily and messily across the page. The lyrics began to sound longing, describing the emotion of "love" in immense detail.

He picked up the last sheet, it was crumpled. Smoothing out the page, he saw it was titled "_His Truly_." It wasn't completed; he could tell that Eren was currently agonizing over it.  
This one was different from the rest, he noted. The song now focused on someone with dark raven hair, and glittering silver eyes. And something about-

Levi slammed the paper down, face flaming.

Eren. Fucking. Jaeger. Did he just- just...  
He really needed to pull himself together, his heart was blackflipping out of his chest.

Screw you with your pretty face and your goddamn lyrics, he thought.

After a brief moment of hesitation, the pop star grabbed the sheet and shoved it into his pocket.

- I think I made this chapter too fluffy, but no regrets there :P This chapter is longer than I expected it to be OTL. By the way I used the shortened version of the song Reckless by You Me at Six since I'm used to that version (and it sounds better tbh) So i'd recommend listening to the 3:45 minute version. It was raining a lot while I was writing this so I thought it fitted :) As always you can find me on tumblr under alliandoalice, don't forget to leave a comment on what you thought! 


	4. Ticket

"I'm back." Eren smiled.

Levi was sitting on the floor, in front of the bed with a cup of 2 minute noodles he had crinkled his nose at.

"If you expect me to say "Welcome Home" you're gravely mistaken." He answered, eating a bit and turned his face up in disgust. "What is this shit?"

"You didn't put the flavoring in, you twat." Eren commented, taking the sachet and pouring it in the mixture. "Haven't you had cup noodles before? I practically live off them."

Levi tasted them and grudgingly gave his approval. "Not really." There was only two types of food he had eaten in his life, first was scraps and the next was high class gourmet meals.

"I have to go to work soon, obviously you're going to stalk me there, right?" Eren smirked as he sat down next to him.

"I do not _stalk, you should have more respect for your only customer you shitty brat." Levi countered, but suddenly remembered that he couldn't escape the building with Eren without getting recognized._

The last thing he needed was a bunch of fans wanting things autographed when he wanted to keep his identity a secret. But luckily Hanji had taught him a vital tactic every celebrity needed to know when sneaking out somewhere.

"Hey Eren, can I borrow your phone?"

The kid looked slightly confused, but handed over the iPhone anyway. Levi unlocked it (_nice background Eren, giant selfie? ) and typed Twitter into the web browser. He quickly logged into the account that Hanji had made for him. After thinking about a location that was in the opposite direction of the music store, he faced away from Eren to post the tweet._

RIVIALLEOFFICIAL: _**At Controte Park, see you guys there.**_

Levi waited a minute until he could hear various shrieking down the hall.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"QUICKLY, YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR MAKEUP!"

"What's happening?" Eren stood up in alarm, listening to the stampeding past the door. "Evacuation?"

"RIVIALLE'S DOING A MEET AND GREET?"

_"GET THE OTHERS!"_

"OH MY GOD! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO MEET HIM!"

"HURRY, LET'S GO!"

Levi winced a little as similar shouts and shrieks erupted from all over campus. Oh well, at least he could sneak out with him without anyone around.

Eren sat back down, rolling his eyes. "RIVIALLE again?" He sighed. Meeting Levi's confused expression, he fumbled for an explanation. "Some famous popstar that's touring here. Everyone knows him."

Suddenly Eren remembered the ticket in his pocket, eyes widening. He blushed slightly, he had to ask Levi out to the concert. But before doing that, he decided to confess his feelings first; the atmosphere didn't feel right at the moment.

"Oh really. Are you a fan?" Levi said nonchalantly, snapping Eren out of his thoughts.

"Um-my friends are. I kinda feel sorry for him really, with all the attention he's getting. Look how Justin Bieber turned out." He snickered. "But I'm not interested in teen sensations, with all their shitty music about wrecking balls. His music probably sucks."

A pissed off expression crossed Levi's face as he said this, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, you okay? You look like you're going to floor me." Eren asked cautiously. "Don't tell me you have an obsession with Miley Cyrus."

Levi punched him, and Eren fell back down laughing. "Shut up, shitface. And give back my jumper." He added.  
"Never. And go get it yourself." Eren moaned, clutching his stomach as he shook in laughter.  
Levi gave a swift kick in the vulnerable teenager's stomach, which resulted in a satisfying groan from the former.

"That was a low blow! Don't hit people while they're already down!"

"Doesn't work that way in reality." Levi answered as he snatched his jumper up.

He bent over to pull off the sweater, which effectively caused Eren to shut up as he realized he was stripping. In front of him.

Eren watched wide-eyed; removing the jumper revealed a large winged tattoo that stretched its feathers all the way across Levi's back. It was actually spectacular, how the wing curved perfectly across his body and down his-

"Whatchya looking at, brat?" Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren, who looked rather...constipated. His face was red and biting his lip.

"Huh? Oh um-Cool tat." Was all that Eren could coherently muster.

"Pfft, are you turned on?" Levi smirked, pulling down the jumper. "I do have that effect on people."

"Are you always this full of yourself?"

"Yep."

"God dammit Levi, just hurry up and get ready. My shift starts in half an hour." Eren groaned.

"Tch, but its raining really hard outside." Levi replied, kicking his legs up and down from the side of the bed. "Got any umbrellas? If you can even find them in this filthy junkyard."

"Uh..." Eren discreetly kicked the extra umbrella behind him underneath the bed.  
"Sorry, only have one. Looks like we have to share."

It was pouring as they walked out the street, the air a blurry haze from the rain. Levi and Eren were huddled together underneath the umbrella.

"Dammit brat, why can't you invest in more umbrellas?" Levi complained as they were forced closer to each other; trying not to get soaked.

"I think this is good enough." Eren smirked. Levi growled irritably, but at least the streets were much less crowded. It was raining too hard for the few people there to see past the haze for anyone to recognize him, which was good.

Too bad for the fans waiting at the park, he thought. Obligatory tweet of apology later.

Suddenly he could feel Eren's hand reach tentatively over his, making his heart jump. When Levi stiffened and looked over questioningly, Eren simply whispered, "Your hands are cold, just thought I'd fix that."

Levi snorted, this dumbass wasn't subtle at all. "Yeah right Jaeger." He remarked, yet he made no move to reject the gesture. "You just want an excuse to hold my hand, don't you?"  
Eren grinned cheekily, grassy eyes glimmering like dewdrops. "Maybe."

Their hands stayed intertwined for the rest of the walk; playing stupid games like "I-spy" and talking about themselves.

Finally they reached the store entrance and after swapping shifts with the assistant managing the store, the pair were finally alone.

Eren took a deep breath, he was so nervous. Having an additional 5 heart attacks at the same time wasn't helping him take out the crumpled ticket from his jeans.

"Um."

The singer turned around, eyes widening at the ticket. Levi almost swore out loud, was that what he thought it was?

_Please don't be a ticket to my concert, shit shit shit._

But of course it was. His stage name was spelt in giant letters on it. _"You're fucked now." __the ticket seemed to mock._

"Levi...I-I was thinking..." Eren shuffled nervously, obviously flustered. "Would you go to RIVIALLE's concert with me?"

_Oh shit. I should've seen this one coming._

Levi bit his lip, maybe the situation could still be saved. "Why? I thought you hated him."

Eren chuckled a little, blushing. "Y-yeah. But if it was with you..." He trailed off. "What I'm trying to say, is that...will you go on a date with me?" Eren was so red that his head was going to spontaneously combust.

"Because...I really like you." He breathed out. He had finally said it. "And I...want to be with you. Always."

Levi's heart stopped.  
_Fuck. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not who we are now, not in this lifetime._

"Eren-" He began, trying to compose his face into that same impassive expression he always wore. But his features felt stiff, heart hammering in panic.

"It's impossible."

Eren paled, he was trembling slightly. He looked so vulnerable compared to the laughing, joking teenager a couple hours ago. Something in Levi broke as he watched him.

"-Why?" Eren's voice cracked. "Why is it impossible? Tell me, Levi." His green eyes were pleading, shining slightly in the dim light of the store.

"Because..." Levi found it hard to breathe, let alone talk. His mask was slipping. "-I can't."

"Can't what?" Eren snapped. "If you don't like me back, just fucking tell me already!"

The darker haired man averted his gaze, trying to keep his demeanour apathetic. The rain had stopped, so there was just a painful silence as the demand went unheard.

"-The least you could do is pretend to actually give a fuck!" Eren screamed, frustrated at Levi's silence. "Sorry I'm wasting your precious time, but oh balls if you just give me an answer maybe I'll be out of your face already!"  
If Levi was going to tear his heart apart, he could at least find the humanity to do it quickly.

Levi reached out to grasp his arm, the kid looked like he was going to fall over. "-Eren..." He stood back in shock as the brat ripped his arm away, face ridden with anguish.

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" Eren's voice cracked, hoarse from screaming. "Don't give me false hope, Levi. Don't make me believe that I might actually stand a chance when you don't f-feel anything towards me at all. It hurts so bad because I just-" Eren's breathing was now erratic, eyes shining wetly.

"-Really like you." He finished, biting his lip painfully.

"Don't you fucking cry."

Eren looked up in surprise, instead of Levi's usual apathetic demeanor he was now furious, silver eyes blazing.

"Do you fucking THINK its easy on me? Easy to reject you?" Levi shouted, hands in fists. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you sack of shit?"

Eren looked at him in disbelief, eyebrows raised. "Seriously? If you don't have any feelings for me, then it _should __be!" He yelled, blinking back the tears. "So just look me in the face and say it!"_

"-How hard are you planning to make this, Jaeger?" Levi said slowly, breath shaking. Of course he couldn't say it. Even if he wasn't leaving, being in a relationship with him could endanger Eren's life. That's what happened if you dated a celebrity.

"I can't be with you. And that drives me insane, because..." He stopped for a second, trying to rearrange his thoughts. "You deserve someone much better than me. Someone more suited to you; who can make you happy. That person isn't me, Eren."

Fury lit up those emerald-blue eyes at these words. "You're kidding, right? These past few days with you were the fucking happiest I've ever been in my entire _life, __Levi." He said, stressing on the words._

"Watching you in the bookstore, finding the courage to find out more about you, playing piano, singing together. When I woke up to you sleeping on my chest this morning, I knew that I loved you more than anyone else in the fucking world. And you're telling me that you don't make me happy?"

Levi blinked, breath hitching. So that was it then, he had to tell him. He couldn't lie about this anymore.

"...I'm going soon."

Eren stared at him blankly, face red and confused. Levi ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"What I'm trying to say is that- I'm leaving in a couple of days. On the 13th to be exact. I won't see you ever again, and that's why I can't- can't be with you. I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause as Eren took the news in. He closed his eyes, leaning on the desk. Levi looked on anxiously, why wasn't he saying anything?

Eren finally spoke, eyes still closed. "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."

"What?" That wasn't the answer he'd expected.

"-I said it was stupid." Eren cut in. "It's just distance. I'll chase you to the other side of the fucking world if I have to. I'll wait forever for you, if that's what you want." He moved closer to him, holding him in place with his gaze.

"Eren-" Levi still hadn't told him about RIVIALLE.

"I know you're hiding other things, but all I want to know right now is if you feel the same as I do."

Eren now had him pressed against the wall, looking at him with such intensity that Levi could feel his defenses slowly crumble.

"Goddammit..." He said, ears red. "You should know my answer by now." Levi took a deep breath.

"I...like you too, you fucking brat. Now-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment Eren's lips came crashing down to his.

And that was the only answer that they ever needed.


End file.
